


Ellie's New Shirt

by TheBookWriter



Category: Dead Space (Video Games)
Genre: Andrea is annoyed, Ellie is such a tease, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, John is amused, Kinky, Random & Short, Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookWriter/pseuds/TheBookWriter
Summary: Ellie has a new shirt, and she wants Isaac's opinion on it. Sexy shenanigans soon follow.Note: I wrote this as a Christmas gift for my fellow Dead Space fans. I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Isaac Clarke/Ellie Langford, John Carver/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ellie's New Shirt

“Hey Isaac, you got a minute?”

“Of course, Ellie. What’s up?”

“Mind telling me what you think of this shirt?”

As she said it, Ellie had to bite her tongue to fight down a laugh: Isaac’s head swiveled towards her, his cheeks instantly flushing scarlet red when he realized Ellie was dressed only in blue panties, with a tight blue t-shirt adorned with the words:  _ Who needs huge  _ **_tits_ ** _... _

It was so unexpected, and so very erotic. Isaac swallowed, finding that his mouth had gone dry as sandpaper. He stared at Ellie, completely floored, gradually becoming aware of the fact his crotch was now burning, trapped within the restricting confines of his pants and boxers.

“It’s a bit tight, so I can’t wear a bra with it...” Ellie went on, and she too was blushing now - smiling coyly as she turned on the spot, never breaking eye contact. “Also, you don’t think it draws too much attention to my arse, do you?”

And now Isaac saw what was written on the back of Ellie’s shirt, with an arrow beneath that pointed downward. When he read the words, Isaac heard himself make a sound like he’d been punched:  _ When you have an ass like  _ **_this_ ** _? _

Ellie giggled, and Isaac had to bite the inside of his lip to stop himself from smiling at her.

_ Well, all right. If that was how she wanted to play it… _

“You know, Ellie…” 

Isaac was walking toward Ellie now. He had an expression of intense unbridled lust, his slate gray eyes focused on Ellie’s mouth with a burning hunger. God, how he wanted to devour those perfect soft lips of hers. It drove him crazy just thinking about it… Isaac bit the inside of his lip harder, feeling his cock twitch with eagerness. Not yet, he thought. Patience. 

He was level with Ellie now. Her back was pressed against the wall, her cheeks flushed with color as she smiled up into Isaac’s face. Isaac was grinning too at this point - he couldn’t help himself.

“You know that if you want to have sex, all you need to do is ask me, right?”

“True, I could...” Ellie purred, her mouth so tantalizingly close to Isaac’s, he could feel the warmth of her breath on his cheeks. His hands moved to Ellie’s hips, and he smiled as his fingers slid under Ellie’s panties, pulling them down and away from her already wet cunt, and he heard Ellie give a little squeak of pleasure as he lightly began to tease her slit with a finger.

“But where’s the fun in that?” Ellie finished her sentence with a gasp as Isaac pushed a finger inside her, savoring the moan he pulled from Ellie’s throat in the process. 

He kissed her deeply then, a low guttural growl sounding in the back of his throat. Goosebumps erupted along the length of Ellie’s spine at the noise. She always found the sounds Isaac made during sex intensely erotic - especially whenever he growled like that. It gave Ellie a feeling like Isaac was some terrible beast - as if she was his prey, pinned and helpless as he took her apart bit by bit.

It made Ellie feel **desperate**. 

It made her want Isaac **more**.

“You’re always such a tease, you know that?” 

Ellie felt Isaac’s voice rather than heard it. His breath was hot on the side of her neck as he started kissing his way down her throat, his other hand now reaching up to squeeze one of her breasts. He was grinning too - Ellie could feel it. She giggled.

“Only because it’s so fun to see your reactions.”

Isaac's eyes narrowed, his smile now positively wicked.

“Oh, it’s  **fun** you want, is it?”

**Later…**

“My God, do they ever stop?” 

About half an hour ago, Andrea and John had been woken by a loud shriek coming from the room opposite them in the hallway. There was no need to ask who it was. Isaac and Ellie were at it again. Now, as they lie there listening to the two lovers fucking for what seemed the hundredth time, Andrea was becoming rightfully irritated. Beside her, John shrugged, his expression stoic as ever.

“I mean,  _ seriously _ !” Andrea grumbled. “How many times have they done it this week? Four - no,  _ five _ times?”

“Actually today makes it seven,” John stated matter-of-factly. “But then, who’s counting?”

Andrea stared at him, her green eyes becoming noticeably wider with shock as her cheeks flushed with color.

“Seven times?”

John nodded.

“You're telling me they’ve done it seven times this week?”

“Eyup,” John answered, and there was a faint hint of amusement in his voice now. “And it’s only Wednesday.”

Andrea hardly had a moment to ponder the disturbing fact John had been quietly keeping track of his friends’ bedroom activities when her thought process was interrupted once again by a loud scream.

“OH  _ YES _ , ISAAC! RIGHT THERE!  _ FUCK _ !”

Andrea groaned, putting her head in her hands and massaging her temples.

“This is becoming intolerable.”

“Well, if it bothers you that much, you could always try having a word with them about it.” John chuckled to himself. "Though, I wouldn’t bet on it changing anything. They’re quite mad for each other, you know.”

Andrea rolled her eyes. Turning over, she pulled her pillow over her ears, an annoyed huff of air leaving her nostrils.

  
“Yeah. I  **noticed** ."


End file.
